Dragon Ball GET
by Jasque Uchiha
Summary: Três anos após a luta de Goku contra Li Shen Long, Goku ainda encontrase desaparecido. Que tipos de aventuras viverão os guerreiros Z?  Conseguirão proteger a Terra, Pan, Trunks, Uubu e os outros?
1. Surge a Garota Z!

Dragon Ball GET

Introdução

Se passaram 3 anos desde a fatídica luta entre Goku e Li Shen Long. Foram muitas batalhas e muitas perdas. Goku fez um último desejo a Shen Long para que as pessoas mortas na batalha retornassem a vida e desapareceu misteriosamente junto com as esferas do dragão logo em seguida. A Terra passa por mais um momento de paz, por quanto tempo durará? Uma coisa é certa, onde houver qualquer ameaça a essa paz estarão esses guerreiros que conheceram Goku e as dragon balls...

Capítulo 1- Surge a Garota Z!

Pan: Ei! Trunks! Aqui...

Pan acena para Trunks que estava perto de sua casa na corporação capsula.

Trunks: Pan! Quanto tempo não?

Pan: Hehe. Como estão Bra e os outros?

Trunks: Ah ão mudaram nadinha, o que me preocupa é meu pai...

Pan: O Vegeta?

Trunks: Sim, desde que o Goku, seu avô, desapareceu ele perdeu um pouco a motivação... E eu acabo pagando o pato, ele me obriga a treinar com gravidade aumentada todos os dias, eu não aguento mais!

Pan: Hum...

Trunks: Minha mãe fica preocupada mas nem adianta...

Pan: Sei, a vovó também fica pegando no meu pé dizendo que eu estou rebelde demais.

Trunks: Rebelde? Não vai me dizer que...

Bulma: Pan? Eh você? Como cresceu!

Pan: Yo!

Bulma: Trunks peça pra ela entrar para almoçar com a gente. Bra e Vegeta sairam pra fazer compras, pra variar, e não voltam tão cedo...

Trunks: Er...Então vamos lá ne.

Pan: Eba!

----------------------------------------

Então eles entram para comer.

Trunks: Mais um!

Bulma: Você não tem jeito mesmo... Pan você nâo come tanto como esse aqui né?

Trunks: Mãe!

Pan: Hehe, minha mãe até reclama dizendo que estou em fase de crescimento.

Bulma: Eh? Poxa eu lembro que o Goku e o Gohan comiam uma pilha de comida desse tamanho.

Pan: Eh... está ficando tarde, tia Bulma tem uma coisa que eu queria pedir.

Bulma: O que quiser, sinta-se em casa.

---------------------------

Mais tarde em Satan City...

-Hum que jóia mais valiosa temos aqui... Vou levar!  
-Er... O senhor quer qual delas?

O sujeito puxa uma pistola e aponta para o dono da loja de jóias.

-Tá difícil escolher, que tal você me passar todas, velhote?  
-T-tudo bem, mas não a-atire.  
-Depressa, menos papo mais ação, põe tudo no...

-Ei!

Bandido: Ahn?

-Já ouviu falar que o crime não compensa?

-Quem é você, nanico fantasiado?

-Sucessora do grande saiyaman, Garota Z!

Pan, agora fantasiada de Garota Z, levanta as mãos em forma de v fazendo várias poses.

Gil: Gil Gil gil!

Pan: Ai Gil, não atrapalheno clímax!

Gil: Gil Gil Perigo perigo perigo Gil Gil Gil!

O bandido perde a paciencia e manda uma chuva de balas na dupla.

Pan: Gil cuidado, proteja aquele senhor!

Gil: Gil gil!

Pan agarra todas as balas.  
Pan: 1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6... acho que foram todas, não?

Bandido: Q-que espécie de monstro...?

Pan dá uma cotovelada na testa do malfeitor.

Pan: Monstro não, Garota Z! Agora seja um bom garoto e fique quietinho enquanto o Gil te amarra até chegar a polícia...

Senhor: Muito obrigado, er.  
Pan: Garota Z!  
Senhor: Er.. queria saber seu nome, mas muito obrigado mesmo assim. Já chamei a polícia, eles já devem estar chegando.

Pan: Epa, Gil captou alguma coisa!

Gil: Gil gil gil incendio proximo perigo perigo!

Pan: Tchau Senhor, se cuide!

Senhor: E-espere... Já foi, como é rápida... Eu ia dar algo de recompensa.

---------------------------

Tv Z news

Reporter:Quem será essa pequena justiceira misteriosa? Há um mês combatendo os crimes. Ela se intitula a Garota Z, e diz conhecer o grande saiyaman.

Sr. Satan: Hahaha, venham distribuirei autógrafos, mas tem que ser 1 por 1, façam fila.  
-Sr. Satan, o que você tem a dizer sobre essa heroína que vem combatendo os crimes?

Sr. Satan: Ah deve ser algum dos meus discípulos.

-O Sr. acha que ela vai participar do torneio de artes marciais?

Sr. Satan: Acho difícil, eu me aposentei mas deixei um sucessor a minha altura.

Kuririn assiste a televisão.

Kuririn: Mas que idiota --  
18: Eh verdade, o torneio...

Kuririn: Ahn? 18: Nós vamos participar, fiquei sabendo que o prêmio agora vai ser o dobro.  
Kuririn: Tá brincando né? Eu mereço...

E então finalmente chega o torneio de artes marciais. Na última edição Uubu participou representando o Sr. Satan e venceu sem muitas dificuldades.

Trunks: Goten!

Goten: Oi Trunks!

Trunks: Vai se inscrever também?

Goten: Tá brincando? Não tem como vencer, lembre-se que o Uub tem os poderes do Majin Buu...e a gente nem pode virar super saiyajin.

Trunks: Hehe, quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar, veja isso.

Trunks mostra algo dentro da bolsa pra Goten

Goten: Eh verdade! Assim aumentam nossas chances D

Trunks: Aih quando você for se inscrever, faz o seguinte...

-----------------------------

Bulma: Vamos Vegeta, anime-se, não vai participar do torneio de artes marciais?

Vegeta: Isso é uma grande idiotice...

Bulma: Pense bem, talvez Goku vá...

Vegeta: Kakaroto? ...

Vegeta corre até a saída de casa e sai voando

Bulma: Ve-vegeta espere, nós também... Ai porque ele tem que ser sempre assim...

----------

Está para ter início mais um grande torneio de artes marciais. Os lutadores mais fortes do mundo se reunirão para testar suas habilidades.

Quem vencerá? E qual será o plano de Trunks? Será que Goku vai mesmo aparecer? Não percam o próximo capítulo


	2. Temperado demais!

CapМtulo 02- Temperado demais!

Na torre sagrada...

Yajirobe: Goku, então era você mesmo!  
Goku: Hehe, tem semente dos deuses aih? Como estão?  
Mestre Karin: Puxa mesmo nesse estado você subiu a torre desde o início, e tão rápido!

Yajirobe entrega a Goku uma semente dos deuses. Ele come e em seguida dá um salto de alegria.

Goku: Haha! Novinho em folha! hahahahaha.

Goku agora ensaia socos e chutes no ar e começa a se aquecer.

Karin: Por onde andou por todos esses anos?

Goku: Ah! Shen long me levou para muitos lugares do universo D. Também pude viajar no tempo, vi os saiyajins, meu pai, meu avô ainda jovem, aprendi muita coisa e fiquei mais forte!

Nota:Aqui Goku diz que viajou no tempo, mas ele não pode alterar nada, pois como todos sabem alterações temporais poderiam ocasionar desastres como o aparecimento de um novo Cell, e claro que Goku não queria isso .

Yajirobe: Puxa vocês não são normais...

Karin: Não sei se digo que você cresceu ou encolheu...

Goku: Hahaha, não deu pra usar as esferas pra voltar ao normal, mas nesses anos deu pra crescer um pouquinho. Já estou mais alto que o Yajirobe hehehe

Yajirobe: Não precisa jogar na cara ¬¬

Goku: Quando eu dei a volta ao mundo, achei que nada mais me surpreenderia. Mas como sempre acabei me enganando e...

???-Kakaroto!

Goku: Ve-vegeta?

Vegeta aparece na torre sagrada. Logo se transforma em super saiyajin 4.

Vegeta: Temos assuntos pendentes. E não estou brincando, você sabe muito bem que como super saiyajin 4 eu perco a razão.

Vegeta dizia isso já na posição de um de seus principais ataques, o big bang.

Goku: Hahaha, sim eu sei... Poxa eu pretendia visitar os outros mas acho que nem vai dar...

Karin: Já vai?

Goku aparece do lado de Vegeta e o segura no ombro direito. Vegeta, calmo, volta a forma normal. Nem ele acreditava que Goku aceitou tão facilmente, havia algo estranho ali...

Goku: Adeus mestre Karin e Yajirobe! Iremos a um lugar onde possamos lutar mais despreocupados...

Yajirobe: Quando você volta?

Goku: Hum... Não tenho idéia D. Kai kai!

Vegeta e Goku desaparecem. Goku os teletransportou para uma dimensão semelhante a sala do tempo. Lá ele e Vegeta lutarão por um bom tempo.

Mestre Karin sentiu que talvez poucos deles estivessem vivos quando Goku voltasse, enquanto olhava melancolico para o horizonte.

Yajirobe: Todos ficarão felizes em saber que Goku está vivo... pena que ele já foi embora, como um relâmpago!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E também como um relâmpago passava o torneio de artes marciais, que logo chegou a fase final. Eis as partidas decisivas:

1-A.Silver Mask(Goten) vs B.Musculalto

2-C.N°. 18 vs D.Nicco Crobat

3-E.Golden Mask(Trunks) vs F.Lupin

4-G.Garota Z(Pan) vs H.Bra

5-Vencedor A/B vs Vencedor C/D

6-Vencedor E/F vs vencedor G/H

7-Final entre os 2 vencedores.

8-Campeão enfrenta Uubu.

Silver Mask era na verdade Goten, que se inscreveu vestindo uma fantasia parecida com a do mighty mask(lembram dele D), de cor prateada. Golden Mask, como não podia deixar de ser, era Trunks. A fantasia era a mesma, porém de cor dourada. Pan também está fantasiada no torneio, a roupa eh uma versão parecida com a que sua mãe, Videl, usava quando combatia o mal ao lado de Gohan, porém com mais tons vermelhos, que era sua cor favorita. O design dessas roupas foi feito por Bulma, que além de tudo é bastante habilidosa nisso.

Os outros participantes serão descritos mais tarde nas suas respectivas lutas D

Narrador do torneio: Senhoras e Senhores! Finalmente se iniciam as finais desse emocionante torneio! O vencedor terá ainda que enfrentar Papayaman, que é nada menos que Uubu, o sucessor do Sr. Satan!

Narrador: Que comece a primeira luta, Silver Mask vs Musculalto!

O público vai ao delírio. Chichi também estava lá, torcendo muito. Afinal era o filho dela.

Chichi: Está claro que o Goten vai vencer esse torneio! Vai lá Goten!

Bulma: Chichi, não fale tão alto! E também, o Trunks treinou muito mais, e o melhor, treinou com o príncipe dos saiyajins!

Videl: Não se esqueçam da Pan, ela ganha fácil desses aí.

Enquanto elas discutiam qual era o mais forte, Paris, a namorada de Goten não tirava os olhos do ringue, onde seu amado logo lutaria.  
----------------------------------------  
Antes do torneio.  
Paris: Não é justo, eu queria ver seu lindo rosto enquanto você luta...

Goten: Me desculpe Paris. O Trunks que insistiu e... já sei! Depois do torneio a gente sai junto, que tal assim?

Paris: Hum... não é o bastante...

Goten: A gente vai no seu parque de diversões preferido D

Paris: Hum acho que posso fazer uma exceção.

Paris mal tentava conter o entusiasmo, logo pulou nos braços de Goten o apertando quase sufocando-o.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paris: Ah Goten... Vai lá acaba com a raça dele!

Chichi: Eh isso aí, alguém aqui pelo menos torce pra pessoa certa!

Chichi cumprimenta Paris e as duas ensaiam a torcida.

Bulma e Videl ficam caladas, mas visivelmente emburradas.

Gohan e Kuririn, que estavam ali perto, estavam com medo e constrangidos com a animação das garotas, era muita agitação para eles.

Gohan: Fazia tempo que não as vejo tão animadas

Kuririn: Verdade, ainda bem que eu consegui convencer a 18 a me deixar de fora dessa. Tá louco, o nivel saiyajin está a anos luz...

Gohan: Falando nisso o ki que sentimos agora a pouco...

Kuririn: Sem duvidas era Goku, mas logo depois desapareceu, assim como o de Vegeta...

Yajirobe: Estão certos.

Gohan: Yajirobe!

Yajirobe: Goku levou Vegeta, com o teletransporte, para lutarem em um lugar seguro. Aquele cara é bem esquentado ne...

Bulma: O Ve-vegeta?

Bulma desmaia e os outros logo tratam de acalmá-la, enquanto Yajirobe explica os detalhes.

Chichi: Aquele Goku é mesmo um irresponsável.

Kuririn: Hehe isso é mesmo típico dele...

Finalmente a luta se inicia. Musculalto parecia um lutador de luta livre. Vestindo uma mascara esquisita, exibia enormes musculos e pouca roupa, o que atraia a torcida feminina. Claro que isso irritava ainda mais Chichi, que gritava cada vez mais alto torcendo por seu filho.

Narrador: Lutadores ao centro. Começar!

Musculalto investe para cima de Silver mask e acerta vários golpes com as mãos. Goten parece nem sentí-los.

Silver Mask: Achei que você lutasse melhor, que decepção...

Musculalto: Haahahahaha. Isso é só o aquecimento. Iaaa.

Musculalto agarra Silver mask apertando forte. Uma pessoa normal teria ossos quebrados, mas Goten não mostrava a menor reação de dor.

Musculalto: O que acha disso?

Musculalto dá um german suplex, que consiste em jogar o adversario, ainda preso pelos braços, para trás, fazendo-o bater de cabeça no chão.

Porém quando terminou seu movimento Silver mask não estava mais lá, em seus braços! Estava já do outro lado do ring, como que por mágica.

Silver Mask: Hum... Essa foi um pouco melhor, mas ainda não progredimos muito...

Musculalto: O-O. Er... Estava guardando minha arma secreta para a final, mas não vai ter outro jeito...

O participante Musculalto pega uma garrafa pequena.

Musculalto: Essa é a pimenta mais forte do meu país, pessoas normais não suportam. Mas meu organismo sofre uma incrível reação e eu fico 10 vezes mais forte! Está assustado?

Silver Mask: Legaal

Musculalto:¬¬

Musculalto bebe apenas um gole do líquido e seu tamanho aumenta assustadoramente.

Silver mask: Uaaau.

Musculalto: E não é só isso.

Musculalto pega Silver mask com as mãos esmagando-o, aparentemente. Depois, solta uma enorme labareda de fogo de sua boca.

Silver mask escapa rapidamente aparece voando em cima. As chamas consumiam a arena.

Siver mask: Hehe, eu vou soprar soprar e...

Silver mask absorve o maximo de ar que consegue. Com um potente sopro ele apaga o fogo que tinha se formado e tira Musculalto da arena, que logo volta ao tamanho normal.

Narrador: Er... E o vencedor eh Silver Mask!

A plateia, parte não acredita no que viu. A luta acabou rápido demais! Após segundos de silêncio o local todo treme aos gritos da torcida.

Silver Mask: Hum... pimenta extra forte? Deixa eu ver...

Narrador: Voce não vai beber isso, vai?'

S. Mask: Uma caveira com um x? Ele não me parecia um pirata. Bom, vamos ver...

Goten bebe todo o líquido da garrafa num gole.

Chichi: Não bebe isso meu filho, vai fazer mal a sua saúde! Oh deus.

Logo Goten sente a garganta queimar e fumaça começa a sair de seu nariz como se fosse uma panela de pressão apitando.

S. Mask: Ahhhh- Aguaa preciso de Аgua-aaa.

Todos olham a cena vergonhosa de Goten, agora na pele do lutador Silver mask, correndo de um lado para o outro atrás de agua. Trunks, como Golden mask, aparece com uma mangueira de bombeiro e acerta Silver mask em cheio na cara.

S. Mask: Aahaha obrigado, muito obrigado, bem melhor.

Golden Mask: Huhaouaha que mico você tá pagando, perdeu todo o mérito da vitória. Sorte de estar fantasiado

S. mask: Ah nao enche ¬¬

Narrador: -.-' ... Bem, senhoras e senhores, voltaremos logo com a segunda luta das finais: Numero 18 vs Nicco Crobat. Assim que a arena secar, cof cof. Não deixem de acompanhar! O vencedor enfrentará Silver mask na próxima fase.

Continua...


	3. Saiyajin x Saiyajin!

No ultimo capitulo de Dragon Ball Get...

Goku reapareceu, porem logo teve que partir, pois Vegeta nao se acalmaria enquanto eles nao lutassem. Goten enfrentou sua primeira luta nas finais sem grandes problemas. Enquanto isso Yajirobe conta aos demais sobre a partida de Goku e Vegeta.

Quem vencerá o torneio de artes marciais? Estará a Terra a salvo sem Goku e Vegeta?

Capítulo 03- Saiyajin vs Saiyajin?!

Narrador: Agora, senhoras e senhores, os lutadores da nossa segunda luta da fase decisiva! Numero 18 e Nicco Crobbat!

Nicco: Heh, acho que estou com sorte...

A participante Nicco era um pouco mais velha que Pan(lembre-se q se passaram 3 anos e Pan cresceu um pouco). Seu cabelo é curto e usa uma roupa colante, com detalhes verdes, azuis e predominando o preto. Seus olhos são verde claro e nota-se olheiras abaixo deles.

A número 18 deixou o cabelo crescer um pouco, como era de costume e resolveu voltar a adotar seu velho uniforme de batalha, Ela sempre gostou muito dessa roupa.

Nicco: Impressionante. Já estava começando a achar q so veria babacas fantasiados por aqui.

Numero 18: ...

Narrador: Que comece a luta!

Kuririn: Heh aposto que vai ser moleza, a numero 18 não vai demorar muito para... Ahn, Gohan?  
Gohan:... que?  
Kuririn: Voce está estranho. Ainda está pensando no Goku?  
Gohan: Não é isso, quer dizer... Deixa pra lá, são apenas sensações...A numero 18 não vai precisar se esforçar muito não eh mesmo Kuririn:Eh.  
Maron: Papai, olha esse cartaz que eu fiz pra mamãe!  
"Força! 18 nós te amamos"  
Kuririn: Ficou muito bom filha, aposto que ela vai adorar :D

Gohan: Hum...

18 e Nicco trocam alguns golpes e em seguida cada uma vai para um lado do ringue.

Nicco: Impressionante...Ei, moço!  
Narrador: E-eu?  
Nicco: Eu desisto

Narrador: O-OQUE? Não acredito no que vejo, a luta mal começou e já acabou! Eu não acredito no que vejo, a participante Nicco Crobbat desistiu da luta e agora está deixando o ringue como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Numero 18: Por que?  
Nicco: Quando chegar a hora certa você vai saber. Não tenha pressa . Tchau tchau.

Kuririn: Ehh! Isso aí numero 18! Botou ela pra correr! Se bem q eu no lugar dela faria o mesmo .  
Narrador: Bom com esse imprevisto, já está definida a primeira luta da semi-final: Silver Mask vs Numero 18.  
Narrador: Vamos para a próxima luta: Golden Mask vs Lupin.

Golden mask é o velho Trunks que estamos habituados. Não podemos ver por causa da fantasia, mas ele continua com o corte de cabelo curto de sempre, seus olhos lembram os de seu pai, Vegeta. O uniforme cobre quase todo o corpo exceto pequena parte do rosto.

Lupin não é muito forte fisicamente, suas vitórias até então se basearam em sua velocidade. Usa uma jaqueta vermelha com uma camisa branca e calça jeans. De cabelos negros, usa topete e enormes costeletas.

Golden Mask: Você também vai desistir?

Lupin: Haha porque eu faria isso? Você pela voz não tem nem 1 terço da minha idade!

Golden mask acerta Lupin com varios golpes, na barriga, nos braços, cabeça. Lupin tenta desviar mas Trunks aumenta a velocidade a cada golpe. Ele tem que maneirar senao acabaria matando o coitado, era o que pensava enquanto golpeava.

Golden Mask: Ufa. Acho que tá bom.

Lupin permanecia de pé.

Narrador: É incrivel! Mesmo após essa sequencia de golpes o participante Lupin permanece de pé!

Golden Mask: É o que voce pensa...

Golden mask apenas encosta o dedo na testa de Lupin e este cai no chão. Era óbvio agora q ele já estava inconsciente.

Golden Mask: Mas não foi muito fácil, foram deixa eu ver... 35 socos, 27 chutes e... ah umas 3 cotoveladas. Isso em uns 20 segundos, se não me engano... Acho até que exagerei demais, é bom trazerem um médico, esse més ele não acorda.

Narrador: Golden Mask vence a luta!

Bulma: Nossa, mal deu tempo de torcer. É isso aí Trunks!  
Chichi: Ah que luta mais sem graça.  
Videl: Ei, agora é a Pan! Vai lá Pan, você consegue!  
Bulma: Hehehe, não se esqueça que a adversária dela é...

Narrador: oo ...Ah, quer saber, próxima luta! Participantes Bra e Garota Z, para a arena!

Bra: Oi Pan!  
Garota Z: Psiu! Não estou disfarçada a toa sua besta. Imagina o escândalo que o vovô ia fazer...

Bra: Hahaha. É por isso que você não fica forte, fica se preocupando com essas futilidades.  
Garota Z: Futilidades? Não é você que se preocupa mais em gastar dinheiro em roupas caras?

Bra: Para tudo há um preço hehehe, lembre-se disso.

Narrador: Lutadores a postos... Começar!

Garota Z: Taiyoken!  
Bra: O que?

Taiyoken é uma técnica que consiste em "cegar" momentaneamente o adversario com uma luz intensa.

Bra: Ahhh não vejo nada, não é justo! Buaaa...

Pan acerta uma joelhada na barriga de Bra.  
Garota Z: Repete o que disse? Por acaso estava chorando?

Bra: Hahahaha.

Bra aproveita a distração de Pan e pega ela pela perna e joga longe. Porém quando Pan quase estava fora da arena ela usa a técnica de vôo para se safar.

Garota Z: Como? Mas você, você...eu?!

Bra: Confusa? Huhauoa. Eu te enganei com minha encenação. Veja.

Bra aponta para os próprios olhos como se quisesse mostra algo a Pan.

Bra: Meu pai já tinha me falado sobre essa técnica, e você sabe que minha mãe é boa com coisas tecnológicas. Essas lentes especiais funcionam como óculos escuros que me defendem de técnicas como o taiyoken.

Garota Z: Hum... Chega de brincadeira.

Pan tira o elmo de Garota Z, deixando seus agora longos cabelos negros a mostra. Também tira a capa e a parte pesada da roupa. Ao caírem no chão as peças da roupa causavam um enorme estrondo.

Narrador: Oh! Parece que a Garota Z na verdade era Pan, a sobrinha do glorioso Sr. Satan!

Pan: Eu vou me arrepender disso mais tarde(disse quase chorando, de vergonha pela exposição que estava passando). Mas é necessário...

Pan: Agora! Kame...hame...

Bra: Hah! Pode vir.  
Bra também faz uma posição parecida.  
Pan: HA!!!

Bra: Garlic Ho!

Kamehameha, a principal técnica de Goku. Garlic Ho, uma das principais técnicas de Vegeta.  
O público enlouquecia. Era uma luta de "saiyajins" das que não se vê todos os dias.

Narrador: Os dois lutadores lançam, pasmem, raios de energia pelas mãos! E eu vou sair de perto, porque tenho amor a minha vida!

Os golpes se chocam e se equilibram.

Pan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
Bra: Não vai me vencer! Argh... HOOOOOOOOOO...

Pan: Você andou treinando?  
Bra: Heh, meu pai me obrigava, em compensação por ele ter que me levar as compras todos os dias...

Pan: Hahaha. Será que ele te ensinou... ISSO!?

Bra: O que?!!!

Pan se transforma em super saiyajin. Foi por pouquíssimo tempo, pois ela não queria chamar muita atenção(como se um kamehameha já não chamasse ). Quando super saiyajin Pan não fica com o cabelo muito bagunçado, fica mais como quando o trunks vira super saiyajin, ou quando o Gohan virou super saiyajin nivel 1 antes de enfrentar Cell.

Bra perde a disputa de energia e voa para fora da arena, quebrando alguns muros.

Pan: Pode treinar todos os dias se quiser, mas eu treinei na sala do tempo com o Goten. Está claro agora quem é a heroína da justiça aqui .

Narrador: E a Garota Z, ou melhor, Pan vence a luta!

Bra se encontra com Pan do lado de fora da plataforma.

Bra: Muito bom, reconheço minha derrota, mas... Você me ensina aquele truque algum dia?  
Pan: Hum... Tá bom .

As duas encerram com um aperto de mãos, e a platéia aplaude o gesto.

Bulma: Não é justoooo.(dizia dando golpes na arquibancada)  
Chichi: Calma Bulma, ainda não acabou. Você ainda tem o Trunks para torcer.  
Videl: Hah, torçam para quem quiser, vocês não devem subestimar o poder de Pan, não é mesmo Gohan?

Gohan: Kuririn, você viu aquilo?  
Kuririn: Ela virou super saiyajin? Nossa agora eu dou mais graças a deus por não estar participando --

Gohan: E ela escondeu isso de mim... É... acho que estamos ficando velhos meu amigo.  
Kuririn: Fala isso mas não é você que tá de cabelo grisalho...

hahahahaha

Todos riam alegremente.

Narrador: E daqui a pouco teremos as lutas das semifinais:

Silver mask vs Numero 18

Golden Mask vs Pan.

Não percam!

Continua...


	4. Gohan se impressiona! Goten vs Número 18

Silver Mask(Goten): Era disso que eu tinha medo... Numero 18, vê se não pega leve

Numero 18: Heh, isso nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça. Mas se quiser desistir a hora é essa.

S. Mask: Isso vai ser interessante...

Narrador: Que comece a lutaaa!!!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Gohan se impressiona! Goten vs Número 18!

* * *

A luta começa. Numero 18 entra em sua posição defensiva. S. Mask toma a iniciativa e tenta um soco direto, mas 18 desvia facilmente. Depois 18 acerta um chute lateral na costela de S. Mask.

S. Mask: Argh..te tehh...

Desequilibrado S. Mask logo se vira novamente em sua posição de luta.

S. Mask:(Não é possível, desse jeito não dá para acompanhar seus movimentos...)

S. Mask se transforma em super saiyajin e uma aura dourada envolve seu corpo. Agora o peso da roupa também não fazia mais tanta diferença, não q antes fizesse muita.

N18: Haaaaaaah.

Numero 18 aumenta seu ki criando em volta de si uma aura azul, liberando assim seus poderes.

Os dois começam uma sequência de golpes que seria impossível uma pessoa normal acompanhar tamanha a velocidade. Aliás, poucos conseguiam.

N18: Oras! Não está lutando sério!

S. Mask: Como não? Estou usando toda minha capacidade!

N18: Hum... Não fui clara o suficiente?

Numero 18 parte para cima de S. Mask e ataca várias vezes mirando sempre a mascara que cobria seu rosto, mas ele conseguia desviar. Porém subitamente 18 muda o alvo e acerta Silver mask bem na barriga com uma joelhada. Depois dá vários socos alternados na face de Goten. E termina com uma voadora lateral acertando-o com os 2 pés.

Silver mask é arremessado com o impacto e quebra parte da estrutura da arena com o corpo.

N18: Preciso ser mais clara?

S. Mask: Tá entendi, entendi. Puxa eu devia ter treinado um pouco mais, se eu soubesse...

Goten tira a fantasia de silver mask, o que aliviava bastante já que estava um calor insuportável la dentro.

Golden Mask: Aquela anta, não acredito... Bom, mas por enquanto não terá problema...

Goten acena para Trunks q faz um sinal de ok com a mão aprovando. Era o único jeito.

* * *

Paris: Ai, ele fica ainda mais lindo de cabelo loiro!

Chichi: Meu filho... um rebelde sem causa! buaaa.

* * *

Narrador: Ohh, Silver mask tira a fantasia e se revela um guerreiro com cabelos dourados. Jovem, com licença, poderia nos dizer qual é seu nome?-É Goten...

Dizia Goten um pouco sem jeito com a situação.

Narrador: Hum... já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... Bem, que seja! Podem voltar a lutar!

N18: Hahahaha. Não é só esse o problema, mas acho que já ajuda. Escuta, porque não me ataca com seu kamehameha?

Goten: O que?!

N18: Não tem problema, eu não vou me mover daqui, prometo.

Goten: M-mas mas... Ah vai entender. Kameee hameee...

Golden Mask: Que idiota, cainda numa provocação dessas 

Goten: Haaaahhh!

Narrador: O que?! É impressionante, Goten engana a todos atirando um kamehameha nao em sua adversária, mas no chão para pegar impulso! Mas e agora o que ele vai fazer?

Goten: (Duvido que ela possa se defender do ponto cego, o sol está muito forte, lá vai )

Numero 18, como havia prometido, nao se moveu 1 centimetro sequer.

Goten então lança várias bolas de energia em direção a número 18 e finaliza com mais um kamehameha.

Goten: Consegui! Haha!

A fumaça aos poucos se afasta e podemos ver o estrago causado. A arena estava quase toda destruida. Porém número 18 continuava em pé como se nada tivesse acontecido, apenas limpava um pouco de poeira de sua camisa.

N18: Bom, acho que é minha vez não?

Goten: Não é possível!

18 voa até onde Goten estava flutuando.

N18: Vou te contar uma coisa...

Goten sentia agora o cansaço, e não tem muita reação. A imagem de 18 na sua frente desaparece de sua frente e a verdadeira aparece atrás dele, como num zanzoken, a técnica de projeção de imagem.

N18: Nós andróides temos ki ilimitado, não o culpo por não saber isso. Mas... Essa luta você perdeu!

Goten: Mas como você?!

Antes de terminar a pergunta Goten leva um golpe de 18 com os 2 braços juntos e cai como um foguete em alta velocidade fora do ringue.

Narrador: E eeeh fim da luta! Vencedor: Numero 18! E se me perguntar eu acho que ela tem muitas chances de vencer esse torneio. Logo logo prosseguiremos com a próxima luta! Quem vencerá esse torneio de artes marciais? Façam suas apostas!

* * *

Gohan: Impressionante...

Kuririn: Não consegui entender muita coisa...

Gohan: Ahn?

Kuririn: Como a numero 18 ficou intacta com todos aqueles ataques? Ela nem se moveu dali!

Gohan: Não percebeu? É verdade que ela recebeu os ataques diretamente, mas também verdade que não toou nenhum dano.

Kuririn: Mas... como?

Gohan: Ela usou um escudo de ki para se defender das bolas de energia e do kamehameha. Eh uma tecnica especial dos androides. Tudo que Goten precisava fazer eh ter concentrado uma maior quantidade de ki no kamehameha e ter quebrado a barreira. Mas também atacando por cima seria dificil, pois qualquer deslize ele poderia destruir o local inteiro, ou até mesmo o planeta.

Kuririn: E-ele é tão forte assim? Puxa...

Gohan: Sim. E digo mais. Se ele treinar mais e com dedicação, pode ser até mesmo que me supere.

Kuririn: Hahaha, também não exagera. Acho que só Goku e Vegeta eram páreo para você. E também Uubu, mas ele tem a força do majin buu também...

Gohan: Você sente isso Kuririn? Quando vejo eles lutando... Mais me dá vontade de voltar a lutar também.

Kuririn: Hehehe, eu não. Ainda mais agora que sou feliz com uma esposa linda e uma filha tão linda, né Maron?

* * *

Goten agora se retirava e encontra com seu grande amigo Trunks, este ainda fantasiado.

Golden Mask: Puxa Goten, voce ficou muito forte, acho que mais forte do que eu!

Goten: Mas eu perdi, agora foi tudo por água abaixo...

Golden Mask: Calma calma, eu sei como derrotar ela, preocupe-se apenas com aquilo que te falei...

Goten: Continuo não achando justo. E se você sabia como ganhar dela porque não me disse antes?

Golden Mask: Ah você não conseguiria de jeito nenhum mesmo. Bom vou lá me divertir também. Não se esqueça do combinado, ok?

Goten: Tá bem.

* * *

Enquanto isso Pan estava pensativa.

Gil: Pan gil gil gil.

Pan: Ah Gil você veio me ver? Hã mas isso é... É a minha bandana preferida! Obrigada Gil!

Pan veste a bandana e uma lágrima cai de seus olhos.

Gil: Gil algum problema gil?

Pan: N-nada um cisco caiu no meu olho hehehe... Sabe, eu estava lembrando da viagem que fizemos para buscar as esferas pelo universo. Já fazem alguns anos... E pensar que agora enfrentarei o Trunks...

Gil: Coragem Pan gil gil gil!

Pan: Hehe só você pra me animar, né Gil?

Pan faz um carinho em Gil que fica vermelho.

Pan: Falando nisso também sinto saudades do vovozinho... Acho que ele não vai mais voltar... Bom agora devo me preocupar com a luta, deseje-me sorte amiguinho!

Gil: Gil!

Continua...  



	5. Levantese! Reaja! O lutador mais forte

Capítulo 05: Levante-se! Reaja! O lutador mais forte do mundo se chama...

Yajirobe: Gohan.

Gohan: Você ainda estava aí, Yajirobe?

Bulma: Sujeitinho mais inconveniente.

Yajirobe: Vê se nao enxe, eu já estou de saída. Mas antes, pegue!

Yajirobe joga um saquinho para Gohan, que logo o pega.  
Kuririn: São sementes dos deuses...

Yajirobe: Usem apenas se necessário. Ah e Goku me pediu que lhe desse isso...  
Yajirobe puxa algo do bolso.

Yajirobe: A esfera de quatro estrelas.

Gohan: O que?! Então as esferas do dragão retornaram?!

Yajirobe: De qualquer forma Goku me pediu para que você guardasse ela.

Gohan: Entendo... isso significa que...

Yajirobe: Bom eu to morrendo de fome então, tchau.

Bulma: Isso me faz lembrar do tempo que eu e Goku viajamos atrás das esferas... Ele dizia que eu só atrapalhava mas era muito divertido... No fim nosso destino está preso a essas esferas, não é mesmo?

Kuririn: Verdade! Sete esferas que juntas realizam qualquer desejo...

Narrador: Senhoras e senhores! A última luta antes da grande final! Pan vs Golden Mask!

Golden Mask: Oi Pan! Vou te dar alguma vantagem... Hum que tal se eu lutar sem as mãos?

Pan: Ahn? Ah faça como quiser só não use como desculpa depois!

(Pan fica emburrada com a arrogância de Trunks)

Golden: Hahaha. Não precisa ter vergonha, a diferença entre nossa força eh apenas a idade... Bom lá vou eu!

(Trunks ataca Pan com uma sequencia de chutes, como prometeu, com os braços cruzados nas costas. Enfim acerta uma rasteira. Pan perde um pouco o equilibrio mas consegue aterrisar firmemente.)

Pan: Foi por pouco... Quase caio fora da arena... Hum...

(Pan levanta voo e começa a pensar em alguma estratégia)

Pan: Ah já sei! Se não pode usar as mãos...

(Pan estica os braços para os lados e forma 2 bolas de energia, os aponta para frente em seguida. Então lança o ataque em direção a Golden mask)

Golden Mask nem se mexe. Quando as bolas de energia estavam bem proximas a seu corpo ele parece se multiplicar e o ataque o atravessa e faz um buraco na parede.

Pan: Ahh!

Golden mask então aparece novamente e as outras imagens dele desaparecem.

Golden: Não adianta se não conseguir ver atraves de meu zanzoken.

Pan: Hum...

(Pan fica pensativa enquanto gira um braço formando uma pequena espiral).

Pan: Entendi, você não teve problemas pois sabia exatamente aonde eu iria mirar...Que tal assim?

(Pan gira os 2 braços, dobra o joelho esquerdo e o pé direito mantém esticado. Agora ela avança para cima de Trunks)

Golden: Mas que ataque é esse?!

Pan: Ataque da vespa assassina!

(Pan investe tentando acertar Trunks com os pés como se fosse um ferrão de vespa, ainda girando os braços.)

Golden Mask: Ainda não preciso usar as mãos.

(Golden mask continuava desviando. Porém Pan aumenta a frequência de seu ataque e consegue acerta Trunks uma vez nos peitos, pegando impulso para trás. Pan então vira os braços ainda girando para frente. De cada mão Pan lança uma bola de energia)

Golden: O que?! Essa não agora a direção do ataque ficou imprevisível, não vai dar pra desviar! Eu só posso...

(Golden Mask abre a boca e atira um enorme poder que bloqueia as bolas de energia de Pan, e por pouco não a acerta no ar)

Pan: Ahn, mas como?!

Golden: Argh isso não foi nada bom. Pan, não vou mais me segurar, lutarei com todas minhas forças.

Pan: Agora falou minha língua!

(Pan aumenta seu ki e se transforma em super saiyajin.)

Pan: Kameee...  
Golden: Nem pensar!

(Trunks vira super saiyajin também e faz rápidos movimentos com as mãos).

Pan: haaaa...me... HAHHH!!!

Trnks: Burning attack!

(Os dois golpes se encontram e se inicia uma disputa. Após um tempo as 2 rajadas são rebatidas e os dois lutadores são atingidos.)

(Pan cai como um foguete no ringue, e Trunk, na sua forma normal fica de pé, mas muito ofegante.)

Golden: Ei.. arf arf..Comece a contagem!

Narrador: É uma luta incrivel! Impossível descrever com palavras! A lutadora Pan caiu após a troca de poderes e agora vou começar a contagem! 1...2...3...4...5...6...

Videl: Paaaan!! Levanta!!!

Junto com Videl grande parte da torcida tambem torcia para que ela se levantasse. De repente Pan começa a se mover bem aos poucos.

Narrador: 7...8...9... Ah! A participante Pan se levantou! Ainda não se deu por vencida!

Pan: Eu...não posso...perder para você...Argh.

(Pan cai novamente no chão, mas dessa vez não levanta após a contagem).

Golden: Puxa, se ela levantasse eu tava lascado oo

Narrador: Fim de luta! A final será Numero 18 contra Golden Mask!

Goten: Muito bom Pan!O treino não foi a toa

Pan: Hehe, mas mesmo assim eu não venci... Mas eu não vou desistir! No próximo torneio eu vou vencer!

Gil: Gil gil gil!

Pan: Giiiil! Me dá um abraço! Você torceu por mim não foi?!  
Gil: Pan perigosa Pan perigosa!

Após um tempo começa a luta final. O vencedor ganhará o grande prêmio.

(Golden Mask e Numero 18 trocavam rápidos golpes enquanto pareciam trocar algumas palavras)

Golden: Então... o prêmio desse torneio não é nada para mim. Eu tenho muito dinheiro.

Numero 18: Até o por do sol eu quero a grana. Caso contrário, irei a sua casa e levarei tudo de valor e a destruirei.

Golden: Calma calma! Sem violencia ehehe, então, combinado?

Numero 18: Negocio... fechado. Me ataque, agora!

Golden mask ataca Numero 18 com varios socos e finaliza com um gancho. Numero 18 é arremessada e para um pouco antes dos limites do ringue.

Numero 18: Decepcionante. O outro era muito mais forte.

(Numero 18 finge estar tonta, gira, tropeça e "cai" fora da arena)

Numero 18: Eu... perdi?

Narrador:...

Todos ficam em silencio por um momento.

Narrador: E o vencedor é Golden Mask! Que ataque impressionante! Claro que foi bem sem graça a luta mas... Enfim, o lutador Golden Mask agora receberá o premio de 2 milhões de zeni. Mas se quiser provar se o lutador mais forte do mundo, ganhando o cinturão, terá que derrotar o campeão 3 vezes consecutivas, Uubu!

Bulma: É isso aí! O Trunks é o melhor!

Kuririn: Aquela ganancio.. Hã?!

Gohan: Kuririn...

Kuririn: Numero 18!

(Kuririn voa dali rapidamente. Ele sentiu o ki de Numero 18 desaparecer, algo estranho estava acontecendo. A Numero 18 foi sequestrada!)

Gohan: Espere, eu vou com você!

Maron: Aconteceu algo com a mamãe?

Videl: Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem... Eu espero.

Chichi: Eu não vou ficar parada esperando! Eu quero saber o que houve!

(Chichi estava indo embora mas Videl a segura)

Videl: Ei então nós também vamos! Certo, Paris, Maron?

Paris e Maron: Claro!

Bulma: Ai ai... vocês nem sabe para onde eles foram. Façam como quiser eu vou ver a luta do Trunks. Levem o radar do dragão assim vocês não terão problemas.

Chichi: É isso aí! Garotas, estão prontas?

Todas: Siiim!

Então elas se reúnem na nave de Videl.

Enquanto isso...

(Golden mask corria para o vestiario onde Goten o esperava.)

Trunks: Haha! Deu certo!  
Goten: Ainda não acredito que voce conseguiu vencer!  
Trunks: Ai Goten, só você pra não perceber --. Foi como eu disse... Mas enfim...

(Trunks tira o uniforme de Golden Mask, ficando com a roupa de luta normal)

Trunks: O mais forte do mundo não sou eu nem Uubu. O nome dele é...

(Goten e Trunks fazem a dança da fusão.)

Gotenks: Gotenks! Hahahahaha! 

Trunks vence o torneio e garante o prêmio. Porém seu objetivo era lutar contra Uubu, discípulo de Goku e campeão do torneio 3 vezes seguidas. Numero 18 desapareceu, será o aparecimento de um novo inimigo? Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Continua...


	6. A volta de Dr Maki!

_**Capítulo 06- A volta de Dr. Maki?!**_

**Videl:** Que estranho...

**Paris:** O que houve?

**  
**

**Videl: **Veja, esse é o radar do dragão que Bulma construiu. Ele mostra a localização das esferas. Gohan tem uma, acho que é essa que está se movendo...

**Maron:** Mas não é óbvio?

**  
**

**Videl:** Sim, mas... as outras esferas estão sendo reunidas rapidamente...Não seria melhor investigarmos?

**Chichi:** Mas eu quero ver como está meu Gohan!

**Paris:** Mas sogra, podemos ver isso depois... Se alguém mal reunir as esferas pode ser um problema, não?

**Videl:** Esse é o ponto... E então?

**Chichi**: Hum... tudo bem, acho que não preciso me preocupar tanto...

_Videl pensa: _Nossa, como a Chichi mudou...

**Videl:** Bom, então se todas concordam, vamos investigar!

**Todas:** Ehhh!!!

* * *

No torneio...

**Narrador:** Finalmente teremos esse combate sem precedentes! Uubu, Golden mask, a postos. Que vença o melhor!

**Golden Mask: **Não preciso mais disso...

(Golden mask tira a fantasia e se mostra na realidade Gotenks)

**Uubu:** Ah!

**  
**

**Gotenks:** Guardem esse nome! O vencedor dessa luta será Gotenks!

**Narrador:** Go-gotenks? Mas esse não era o nome do lutador Silver mask? Alias aonde ele foi...

**Gotenks:** Não confunda as coisas meu chapa, eu sou muito mas muito mais forte que ele.

**Narrador:** Ta bem... então... comecem!

(Gotenks se aproxima de Uubu e começa a encará-lo)  
**  
**

**Gotenks**: Hahaha então é você que...

**Kaioshin:** Ah! Me acompanhem vocês dois! Kai kai!

(Kaioshin aparece do nada, segura no ombro dos 2 lutadores e os teleporta com a mesma velocidade que apareceu)

**Narrador:** Ohhh! Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! Os participantes simplesmente sumiram! Sinto muito, senhoras e senhoras, mas a luta será suspensa!

(Nesse momento a platéia faz um enorme barulho, e muitos já começam a se retirar)

**Pan:** Tia Bulma!

**Bulma:** Ora, Pan e Bra!

**Bra: **Mamãe aonde foram os outros?

**Bulma: **Ah parece que aconteceu algo com a numero 18 e foram verificar...

**Pan:** Será que são de novo os caras maus? Bra, o que acha disso?

**Bra:** Ah sei lá, pra mim tanto faz!

**Pan:** Puxa, não seja sem graça! Nós temos que ir lá ajudar, e também a gente pode juntar as esferas do dragão! Vamos! Vai ser legal!

**Bra:** Han... tudo bem, mas espere que tenho que desmarcar um compromisso. Eu ia na festa de uma amiga e...

(Bra pega o celular)

**Pan:** Deixa isso pra depois! Vamos!(Puxa ela pelo braço, sem dar a ela outra opção)

**Bulma: **Tomem cuidado! O radar do dragão está com Videl e as demais!

**Pan: **Ok! A gente encontra elas pelo ki!

**Bra: **Tchau mamãe!

**Bulma:** Ai ai...Esses jovens de hoje, tão agitados...

* * *

Gohan e Kuririn iam atrás de Numero 18, mas de maneira discreta para não serem percebidos...

**Gohan:** Está se movendo para o Norte... e esse outro ki é de...

**Kuririn:** Sim! É daquela mulher, a Nicco num sei de que...Maldição!

**  
**

**Gohan:** Acalme-se Kuririn. Se ela está sozinha não há com o que se preocupar, nós temos a vantagem por enquanto...

**Kuririn:** Hum...Estão parando!

Gohan e kuririn pousam ali perto e observam. Nicco, carregando numero 18 nas costas, entra em uma espécie de templo.  
**  
**

**Gohan:** Agora, vamos!

(Assim que decidem se mover um ki aparece do nada)  
**  
**

**Gohan**: Ah! Esse ki! Cuidado Kuri...

(Antes que pudesse perceber, Kuririn foi atingido em cheio no estomago e voou nos braços de Gohan, desmaiado.)

**Gohan:** Você...

**  
**

**Numero 17: **Ora ora, quanto tempo hein. Sinto muito, mas não vão impedir os planos da Dra. Maki. Logo Reich-sama virá restaurar esse mundo...

**Gohan:** Que besteiras você ta dizendo?! Maki Gero está morto!

**Numero 17**: Heh, certamente. Minha irmã está recebendo o batismo de fogo agora, por favor, se retire.

**Gohan: **Você... Olha o que fez a Kuririn! Miserável!

(Gohan ataca Numero 17 em cheio no rosto, e ele eh arrastado pelo chão, ainda de pé)  
**  
**

**Numero 17:** Esperava mais do filho de Goku.

(Número 17 acerta vários golpes em Gohan e o arremessa para longe. Gohan teria chances de vencer, porém estava difícil lutar tendo que proteger Kuririn.)

**Gohan: **Kuririn, pegue uma semente dos deuses... o que?! aonde estão?!

**Numero 17:** Está procurando por isso?

(Numero 17 mostrava em sua mão direita o pacote com as sementes dos deuses e na mão esquerda a esfera de quatro estrelas)

**Numero 17: **Pode ficar com esse lixo.

(Numero 17 joga o pacote com as sementes na direção de Gohan. Porém quando este ia pegar, 17 acerta uma bola de energia q as destroi(as sementes) completamente.)

**Numero 17:** Serei bonzinho dessa vez. Leve seu amigo embora e volte para lutarmos decentemente.

**Gohan:** Grrrr...

(Gohan pega Kuririn e se retira. Havia algo muito estranho. O numero 17 não era o mesmo de antes. Não apenas estava falando coisas esquisitas como seu poder aumentou assustadoramente. Porém agora a prioridade era Kuririn, devia pensar apenas em levá-lo a um lugar seguro).  
------------------------

* * *

Planeta supremo...

**Uubu:** Supremo senhor kaioh!  
**S. Sr, Kaioh: **Então você é o discipulo de Goku...  
Goten e Trunks desfazem a fusão.

**Goten:** Ei, quem é esse velhote?  
**Trunks: **Não importa isso agora, Goten! Porque interromperam nossa luta?! Mas que saco viu...

**Kaiyoshin: **Respeitem o Supremo Sr. Kaioh, ele é muito mais importante que o kami-sama.

**Uubu: **Que honra. Então esse é o planeta supremo...  
**Trunks: **Não me ignorem!

**Kaiyoshin: **Desculpem a forma como trouxe vocês aqui, mas era necessário... Vocês não podem gastar a energia lutando um contra o outro, a Terra precisa de vocês agora mais do que nunca.  
**Uubu:** O que quer dizer?

**Kaiyoshin:** Um inimigo muito poderoso logo aparecerá, e é inevitável. Há muito tempo no planeta de vocês existiu um monstro muito mais forte que Majin Buu, muitos o consideravam um Deus. Seu poder era tamanho que causou muitos desastres e extinções de espécies, e por pouco não acabou com a vida na Terra. Por fim ele acabou não suportando a era glacial, que ele mesmo foi culpado, e até hoje está adormecido em um caixão de gelo.  
**Goten:** Menos mal.

**Kaiyoshin:** Mas uma pessoa terrível descobriu seu corpo, e agora quer revivê-lo. Ela se chama Maki Rin.  
**Trunks:** Maki... Mas então?!

**Kaiyoshin:** Eh a neta do Dr. Maki Gero. Ela admirava muito seu avô, ao contrário das pessoas que o detestavam e o chamava de louco. Porém ela não tem o mesmo QI do avô e por isso não pode fazer algo como um andróide perfeito. Mas infelizmente ela descobriu outra forma de se fortalecer... A energia negativa.  
**Uubu:** Como o Li Shen Long?  
**  
Kaiyoshin: **Mais ou menos. Ela consegue acordar a energia negativa adormecida nas pessoas, tornando-as assim bem mais poderosas. Isso não seria problema para vocês, mas os andróides 17 e 18 foram construidos com péssimas intenções e por isso não tiveram chance... Mas o pior será se essa mulher reviver Reich. Com certeza eh o ser com maior energia negativa da Terra, acumulada por todos esses anos... Seria impossível vocês vencê-los.  
**Goten: **Mas nós já somos muito fortes!  
**  
S. Sr. Kaioh:** Estamos falando de poderes maiores que os de um super saiyajin 4, rapaz!  
**Uubu:** Mas se Goku e Vegeta...  
**  
S. sr.:** Eles não podem voltar no momento... Estão muito concentrados em suas lutas para perceber o perigo que a Terra corre... Goten, Trunks, com um treinamento especial vocês se tornarão super saiyajins 4!  
**Trunks: **E quais são as chances de conseguirmos?

**S. Sr.: **Muito poucas... Na verdade vocês dependerão de Uubu para isso.  
_Uubu:_ Eu?!

**Kaiyoshin**: Sim. A unica maneira de se transformar em super saiyajin 4, é tendo cauda e recebendo pelo menos uma vez uma luz equivalente a de um satelite refletindo a luz do sol, os raios blutz. Você terá que criar esses raios blutz. Uma vez que a cauda receba essa energia, poderão virar super saiyajin 4 quando quiserem.  
**Trunks: **Mas... como conseguiremos nossas caudas?  
**  
S. Sr. Kaioh**: Hehehe hehehe... Kaiyoshin, pegue o alicate.  
**Goten e Trunks: **Uahh ta maluco?!

**Kaiyoshin**: Não sejam teimosos, Goku teve que passar pelo mesmo. Logo que tiverem suas caudas começaremos seu treinamento, ok, Uubu?  
**Uubu: **Hum... por mim tudo bem!  
------------------------------------------

Continua...


	7. As Belas e a Fera!

Capítulo 07: As belas e a Fera

Goten: Uwaaaaaaaaa  
Trunks: aiee aia ai aiaaaaaaaaa

Supremo sr Kaioh: Vocês tem colaborar também né, vamos força!

Com um alicate enorme Kaioshin puxava a cauda de Goten(a qual foi cortada quando ainda era criança), enquanto Uubu puxava a de Trunks com outro alicate.

Uubu: Huhaoahua isso é muito engraçado!  
Kaiyoshin: Qual de nós conseguirá primeiro?

Trunks: Isso não tem graçaaaaaa ai!

-----------------------------------------------  
Videl: Estranho... O radar aponta exatamente aqui mas o lugar é desértico... Vamos aterrissar, se segurem!

Videl aterrisa a nave com tranquilidade.

Quando todos saem da nave, ela é puxada pela areia, q era movediça.

Paris: Ahh vejam!

Chichi: aa-aaaiii...

Chichi estava sendo puxada pela areia também e todas tentam se segurar mas é em vão, pois a força é muito forte.

...

Gohan: Brrr, está muito frio por aqui... aguente Kuririn. Ah uma residencia, vou ver se eles podem dar abrigo.

Gohan: ô de casa!

Senhora: O-oi.

Uma senhora atende a porta.

Gohan: É que meu amigo...  
Senhora: Nossa. Ele não está nada bem...

Gohan: Tem algum médico na região? Droga se tivesse as sementes...  
Senhora: Hum... sim, o meu marido é médico, mas ele saiu pois a tarde ele atende la no povoado, daqui a pouco ele chega. Porque não esperam?

Gohan: Está bem...

A senhora deixa q os dois entrem e empresta um casaco para Gohan. Gohan não recusa também um chá quente, mas sua preocupação no momento eram os andróides. Maki Gero de volta? E quem seria o tal de "Reich" q nunca tinha ouvido falar...

Senhora: Você é um daqueles lutadores do torneio mundial?  
Gohan: Ah, não eu não cheguei desse a participar mas meus amigos todos participaram

Senhora: Qual seu nome?  
Gohan: Gohan, Son Gohan.

Senhora: Ah eu me chamo Liza. Sabe Gohan, eu notei que seu físico é bem treinado... Sabe que isso me lembra de um garoto que há mt tempo veio nessa região... ele disse que lutou o torneio de artes marciais, e ele derrotou um exército sozinho...  
Gohan: Verdade? Nossa, ele devia ser muito forte né...

E assim foi continuando a conversa até que chegou o médico...

Senhor: Boa tarde. Temos visitas?  
Liza: Helmer! Uma visita e um pacinte para voce hehe.

Helmer: Puxa, é tão raro alguém vir nesse fim de mundo. Bom eu vou tratá-lo, deixe-me ver...

O médico examina Kuririn e trata seus ferimentos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maron: Ai...ai... gente.  
Videl: Onde estamos?  
Paris: Eu quero minha casa...  
Chichi: Nós caímos da areia movediça e derrepente...

???: Eu explico aonde estão.

Videl: Quem é você? Tira a gente daqui!

Elas estavam em um lugar subterrâneo cercado de concreto. Na parede havia um visor enorme aonde aparecia um homenzinho azul e baixinho.

???: Hehehehe. Eu sou Pilaff, aquele que dominará o mundo! Vocês estão presas em uma fortaleza, e logo será servido o jantar.

Paris: Será que ele vai nos dar panquecas?  
Maron: Ele não tem cara de quem sabe cozinhar...

Videl: Gente... Acho que ele quis dizer que...

Elas escutam um uivo como se fosse de um lobo, mas bem maior que um.

Chichi: Seu baixinho! Tire-nos daqui! Aposto que é mais uma das besteiras de Goku.  
Pilaff: Não diga esse nome! Só de lembrar daquele... daquele monstro! grr...

Pilaff estava diferente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como se sua energia negativa estivesse maior que o habitual.

Pilaff: Mai! Shuu! Libertem a fera!

Mai e Shuu abrem uma cela perto das garotas e de la sai uma criatura de uns 3 metros de altura.

Mai: Vem! antes que ele te veja!  
Shuu: ah espera!!!

Shuu estava com a cauda presa na porta mas consegue solta-la. Logo os 2 correm e pegam um elevador, sumindo dali.

Monstro: Grauuurrrr.

Videl: Hah acham que nos assustam com isso?  
Chichi: Maron e Paris, fiquem atrás. Esse bixo é perigoso.

Paris: Eh? Axei que vocês criavam bixos assim por aqui.  
Maron: Tá maluca? Quem criaria um bixo que pode te comer vivo? Vem, não da mole garota!

Maron puxa Paris para longe e as duas correm dali.

Videl: Esse é dos grandes...  
Chichi: Eu começo?

As duas avançam no bixo, que mais parecia lobisomen. Videl ataca com uma rasteira e Chichi pula dando um corte com o braço direito no rosto do monstro.

Lobisomen: Grauuuur...

O lobisomem desaba no chão fazendo um enorme estrondo.  
Videl: Segura o bixo aí, eu vou prender ele com aquelas correntes!

Enquanto Videl falava Chichi ainda dava cacetadas no bixo e pareceu nem escutar.

Chichi: Pronto. Agora vamos atrás do nanico.

Videl: Espera, a gente tem que ir por aqui, por onde as garotas foram.  
Chichi: Certo... Aqui vamos nós!  
-----------------------------------------

Supremo Sr. Kaioh: Muito bem! Estamos progredindo. Agora que os 2 estão de cauda...

Goten: Me dá aqui esse alicate!  
Kaiyoshin: Ei! Você não pode tocar assim em um instrumento sagrado!

Goten: Ah e o Uubu pode né?  
Trunks: Goten, acalme-se '. Já estamos com as caudas né?

Trunks dizia isso enquanto Uubu pisava em cima dele para que não escapasse.  
Uubu: Ufa, isso foi dificil. Já pode sair aí de baixo.  
Trunks: VOCÊ que tá me prendendo aqui embaixo ¬¬

Uubu: Ah, desculpa me empolguei

Kaiyoshin: Uubu, você já viu a Terra de longe não?  
Uubu: Ahn? Ah sim, eu vi naquela vez no planeta Plant...

Trunks: Que papo é esse?  
Kaiyoshin: Feche os olhos e tente imaginar como se estivesse lá naquele planeta, olhando fixamente para a Terra.

Goten: Tá.  
Kaiyoshin: Você não! Voces façam silencio apenas!

Kaiyoshin coloca a mão na testa de Uubu como se quisesse tirar dali algo. De repente começa a falar palavras em um idioma desconhecido.

Kaiyoshin: Pr...pronto... agora...  
Kaiyoshin cai de joelhos exausto.

Kaiyoshin: levante as mãos para cima e reproduza.

Uubu: Ok.

Uubu reproduz uma enorme bola de energia em suas mãos, como a genki dama, e logo ela toma a forma da Terra. Goten e Trunks começam sua transformação.

Uubu: Ah..ahh... O que houve?  
Trunks: Acordou? hehe. Você dormiu um bocado. Eu e Goten conseguimos! Graças a você agora podemos virar super saiyajin 4.

Uubu: É? Nossa isso é incrível! Então...  
Goten: A gente tava te esperando! Vamos voltar pra Terra. Para vencer os caras maus!  
Todos: É!!!

Continua...  



	8. A morte de Shenlong!

Capítulo 08 - A morte de Shen long?!

Mai: Mestre Pilaf, parece que os inimigos eram mais fortes que o esperado e...

Pilaff: Hum... tudo bem, tudo bem...

Dizia Pilaff que andava de um lado para o outro olhando para as esferas do dragão em uma caixa.

Shuu: Senhor...

Pilaff: Mas o que foi? Como vocês são inconvenientes...

Shuu: O que faremos com os inimigos!?

Pilaff: Não percamos tempo. Vamos destruir a fortaleza e ir acordar nosso rei. Essa é a nossa prioridade.

Mai e Shu: OO Sim senhor!

Então os três fogem em uma nave pequena enquanto a fortaleza subterranea começa a ruir. Pilaff estava muito diferente, ele era muito orgulhoso de sua criação e jamais apertaria o botão de destruir sob qualquer circunstância. Mas havia algo diferente...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bra: waa Pan, as esferas estão se movendo!  
Pan: Pera, não vê que ainda to ocupada!?

Dizia Pan enquanto derrotava um monstro-pássaro em pleno ar.

Pan: Nossa, não costumavam ter tantos desse por aqui... e eram muito mais fraquinhos!

Bra: Poxa, você convivia com esses bixos? Você é estranha mesmo, Pan.

Pan: Ah vê se não enxe, foi tudo parte do treinamento...Não lembra que eu já até reuni as esferas do dragão e...

Bra: Pan!  
Pan: Meu deus...

As duas olham perplexas enquanto o céu escurece de uma vez. O que estaria acontecendo?!

Gohan: Droga! Não pode ser... Maldito Doutor Maki...

Pan: Papai!

Gohan: Filha, isso poderá ser perigoso... Kuririn está aqui perto, ele foi atacado pelo androide 17 mas já está bem...

Bra: Androide 17?!

Pan: Papai, mas ele não estava morto?

Gohan: Eu não sei o que está acontecendo...Mas por alguma razão um inimigo terrível está de volta... Vão para um lugar seguro.

Gohan some dali com seu voo supersonico.

Pan: "Vão para um lugar seguro"

Debochava Pan.

Bra: Hahahahaha.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Pilaff: Chegamos, Senhorita Maki Rin.

Pilaff e seus subordinados se ajoelhavam naquele templo. Uma espécie de capsula, como aquela dos androides estava ali também. Assim como os androides 17 e 18.

Rin: Hehe, não precisa de formalidades com uma pessoa mediocre como eu... Vocês devem respeitar apenas quem está nessa capsula...

Rin: Bom, com todos presentes já podemos iniciar.

Maki Rin, neta de doutor Maki Gero, pega um livro que emanava uma aura negra e começa a lê-lo em voz alta. Parecia mais um mantra, pois aquele idioma sequer existia em nosso planeta.

Então a aura negra tomou conta da capsula.

Maki Rin: Agora! Façam um circulo ou coisa parecida.

Pilaff entrega uma caixa com as esferas do dragão para Rin. Todos se posicionam.

Maki: Heh! Apareça grande Shen Long, e realize o meu desejo!

O céu escurece e as esferas brilham intensamente. Delas sai o enorme Dragão, Shen Long. Rin continua a ler o livro em voz alta e uma enorme aura negra, uma barreira envolvia o templo inteiro.

Sheng long: Qual o seu desejo?

Rin: Dê vida ao meu companheiro naquela capsula.

Sheng long: Esse desejo é muito fácil.

Uma luz sai da boca de shen long e atinge a capsula.

Sheng long: Seu amigo foi revivido. Agora irei me retirar e as esferas tornarão a se espalhar pelo mundo.

Rin: Não é só isso hehe...

Rin bate a palma da mão direita no chão e algo estranho começa a acontecer. Shenlong cai como se tivesse sido atingido e aos poucos ia desaparecendo. As esferas ao invés de se espalhar tornam-se a reunir, mas não pareciam as esferas de antes, tampouco pedras. As esferas se tornaram negras.  
Uma fumaça começa a sair da capsula, que logo se abre. Um ser, obviamente aqueles que chamam de Reich, sai da capsula e aos poucos vai se movendo. Então num ímpeto se espreguiça exageradamente com os braços abertos o maximo possivel.

Reich: Estou de volta! Uhuuu!

Rin: Bem vindo, mestre...

Reich: Tô com fome, você parece deliciosa...

Rin: N-não, e-eu não sou! Veja, pegue!

Rin atira a esfera de 7 estrelas para aquele ser que tinha quase 3 metros de altura. Seu corpo também era muito musculoso, era certamente o mais forte do mundo.

Reich: Isso parece..eew... Ah vai assim mesmo.

Reich engole a esfera. Todos olhavam boquiabertos a cena.

Reich: Nossa isso é bom mesmo! Vocês deviam experimentar também...

Rin: Err... não era bem isso mas... Vocês ouviram não? Isso foi uma ordem.

Todos: Sim, majestade.

Então cada um absorveu uma das esferas em seu corpo. A barreira que envolvia o templo aos poucos sumia.

Reich: Então...

Reich disse enquanto se sentava de uma forma bem desajeitada.

Reich: Qual de vocês é o mais forte? Quero me divertir um pouco...

Rin: Hum... senhor, o numero 17. Ele na sua forma mais forte se equiparava com Goku.

Numero 17 se transforma então em Super 17.

Reich: Goku? E esse Goku, onde está?

Rin: Ah, Goku sumiu, provavelmente está morto.

Reich: Imprestáveis, demoraram demais pra me acordar... Bom, tá na hora da sesta. 17, pode acabar com aquele inseto ali...

Super 17: Sim hahahahaha.

Super 17 aproxima-se da entrada, onde estava Gohan que acabara de chegar.

Super 17: Veio tomar mais uma surra? hahahaha

Gohan: Você... então pediu para o Shenlong para virar isso?

Super 17: Ah isso aqui? Digamos que foi apenas um bônus.

De repente surgem mais 3 vultos.

Gohan: V-vocês são...

E agora? o que acontecerá com Gohan? Poderá Derrotar super 17, ou conseguirá pelo ganhar mais tempo? E quem serão esses 3 vultos? Aliados ou mais inimigos?

Continua...  



	9. Guerreiros Z ao combate!

Capítulo 09 - Guerreiros Z ao combate!

Gohan: Vocês são...  
??: Quanto tempo nao é?  
Gohan:Yamcha, Tenshihan e Chaos!  
Yamcha: Eh eu tava vindo e encontrei com esses dois no caminho hehe.

Tenshihan: Sentimos um ki maligno nessa direção, e tambem o céu escureceu de repente. As esferas do dragão nao haviam sumido?  
Gohan: Eh uma longa historia... Mas tomem cuidado, principalmente com aquele grandão ali.  
Chaos: Aquele que ta dormindo? Entao e melhor aproveitar e...

Super 17: Ei. Qual de voces é o primeiro?  
Gohan: Esse daí tambem e perigoso, pessoal. Eu vou contra ele.  
Tenshihan: Mas Gohan...  
Yamcha: Ora, Gohan tem razão. Ja que viemos aqui, axo que podemos ficar com os outros.  
??: Então nos completaremos o time. Seis contra seis, e justo não?  
Gohan: Pan e Bra! Eu falei que era perigoso!  
Pan: Ah nao se preocupe, se ficar muito cabuloso a gente se manda, ne Bra?  
Bra: Shhh Pan, tem gente dormindo ali!  
Pan: --'. Me diz Bra, pra que eu fui inventar de te trazer?

Entao eles encaram cada um seus oponentes. As lutas serão as seguintes.

Gohan vs Super 17.  
Tenshihan vs Numero 18.  
Yamcha vs Rin.  
Chaos vs Shuu.  
Bra vs Mai.  
Pan vs Pilaff.

Apos uma rapida conversa eles decidem mudar o local da luta, ja que aquele era considerado um local sagrado e eles nao queriam incomodar o dorminhoco xD.

* * *

No Deserto.

Uma mão aparece surgindo da areia. Logo o resto do corpo sai debaixo da terra. Era Chichi.

Chichi: Droga, meu cabelo ficou todo cheio de areia...

Logo Videl surge, debaixo da terra tambem, carregando Maron e Paris, uma em cada braço.

Videl: Poxa sogra, podia ter me ajudado...

Maron e Paris estavam desacordadas, mas estavam bem.

Chichi: Ah, estou preocupada com meu querido Gohan...

* * *

Super 17: Filho de Goku é? Nada mal.

Super 17 trocava socos e chutes com Gohan a uma velocidade incrível. Porém ele ainda conseguia acompanhar, apesar de não bloquear uma parte dos golpes.

Gohan: Eu ouvi falar... de como meu pai te derrotou...

Gohan desaparece e aparece atrás do inimigo e atira um raio de energia.

Gohan: Masenko!

Não havia como ele ter fugido. O tiro foi certeiro, e talvez o tenha derrotado. Era o que Gohan pensava quando...

Gohan: AHrgh!

Antes que percebesse Gohan leva uma cotovelada, de cima para baixo, de seu adversário. Um golpe pelas costas. O golpe de Super 17 o deixa atordoado, mas consegue se manter de pé por pouco.

Gohan: C-como?!

Super 17: Hahahahahaha.

Super 17 agora puxa Gohan pelo cabelo com a mão esquerda para si, e começa a apertar o pescoço de Gohan com seu forte braço direito.

Super 17: Minha velocidade é infinitamente superior. Aliás, sabe de uma coisa? Me arrependo de ter me esquivado. Seu masenko mal me faria cócegas.

Gohan: AHhhhhh!

Gohan expande seu ki e se liberta, acertando uma cabeçada no queixo de Super 17. Mas instantaneamente 17 o acerta com uma rasteira eu um soco de direito bem nas costas desprotegidas.

S.17: Ora... Vamos! Você faz melhor que isso que eu sei!

Gohan pensa: Papai...Não posso falhar...não...

* * *

Planeta Supremo

Supremo sr kaioh: Muito bem. Goten e Trunks, vocês já podem ir ajudar Gohan.  
Goten: Hehe, eu consigo sozinho, nem preciso da tua ajuda Trunks.

Trunks: Ei, tá esquecendo que eu sou mais velho, eu também tenho uns truques e...

Uubu: Supremo Sr Kaioh... E quanto a mim?

Supremo Sr. Kaioh: Calma meu rapaz, hehehe calma... huhahahaha Tudo a seu tempo. Tudo a seu tempo. Huahoahauaha.

Dizia ele enquanto folheava uma revista em quadrinhos.

Uubu: Será que ele tá me escutando?  
Kaiyoshin: Você ainda não está preparado para essa batalha...Mas eu tenho uma idéia. Bem, eu explico depois que deixar os dois na Terra, ok?

Uubu: Sim...

Kaiyoshin: Vamos! Kai kai!

Kaiyoshin apenas encosta nos ombros de Trunks e Goten e, assim, vão os três em direção ao planeta Terra.

--  
Enquanto isso, os outros enfrentavam também suas batalhas.

Pan: Pilaff? Foi você que fez meu vovôzinho ficar pequeno né... Se bem que foi legal ir atrás das esferas...

Pilaff: Heh, aquele foi um dos maiores erros da minha vida... O que ele achará quando encontrar o cadáver de sua neta?

Pan: Você nem é um lutador... Olha o seu tamanho!

Pan pôs a mão na cabeça de Pilaff.

Pilaf: Larga!

Pilaf se afasta.

Pilaf: Não há nada que um imperador do mundo não consiga... nada!

De repente Pilaf começa uma transformação. Além de crescer, seus músculos crescem. Ao mesmo tempo seus capangas, Mai e Shuu também se transformam.

-Deve ser efeito dessa energia negativa...-pensava Pan, em posição de combate.

Shuu, virou algo semelhante a um lobisomen, mas com quatro braços. Mai se transformou ficando cinza e com os cabelos azuis e bagunçados.

Bra: P-pan, tô com medo desta mulher!

Pan: Você tem é sorte! Olha essa coisa feia que...Ahh!!

Pilaf ataca Pan com suas recém adquiridas garras. Seus braços agora se esticam, como os dos nameks.

-  
Shuu: Grauuurrr... Ê?

Chaozu:...

Shuu: Grrr...

Chaozu esticava os braços e observava o oponente.

Shuu: Não consigo me mexer!

-  
Mai: Você... Como se atreve!

Bra abaixa suas mãos, que estavam em guarda.

Bra: Hã? Mas o que eu fiz?

Mai: É mais bonita do que eu!

Os cabelos de Mai crescem ainda mais e perseguem Bra, como chicotes.

Bra: AHHH! isso é muito nojento!

Yamcha: Eu não queria machucar uma mulher mas...  
Rin: Hahaha. Tolo. Aquilo no torneio foi encenação, você é uma mosca zumbindo no meu ouvido!

Yamcha: É?

Yamcha avança em sua oponente e tenta acertá-la com um golpe, mas é em vão. Ela desvia sem se mover muito.

Rin: Final Typhoon!

Rin move o braço direito para cima e o esquerdo para baixo, como se fizesse um círculo a sua frente com suas mãos. Então um golpe parecido com um furacão avança sobre Yamcha. Ele tenta bloquear mas é arremessado contra uma montanha.

Tenshihan: Então você passou pro lado deles?

Número 18: Sua conversa fiada é desnecessária.

Tenshihan: Hah! Não me confunda com Goku!

Tenshihan se multiplica em 4. Dois vão para a esquerda de numero 18 e 2 para a direita.

Tenshihan(x4): Kikoho!

Os poderes se chocam, acertando Número 18 em cheio. Poucos instantes depois, porém, número 18 reaparece da fumaça causada pelo impacto. Facilmente ela derruba os "Tenshihans" 1 por 1. Sem opção, Ten volta a ser 1 só.

Chaozu: Ten!

Tenshihan: Não se preocupe Chaozu...Cuidado!

Shuu se liberta no momento de distração de Chaozu e o acerta com um gancho no estômago.

* * *

Narrador: A batalha intensa começou. Quem serão os vencedores? Goten e Trunks, apressem-se! Não há muito tempo!

Continua...


End file.
